Information processing apparatuses detecting the position of an object using a technique of template matching by using an image acquired by imaging the object inside a subject is known. In the case of such a technique, when the number of templates is increased, the calculation load is increased, and there are cases in which it is difficult to achieve further improvement of tracking accuracy of the object.